The Doctor's Weakness
by Calming Blizzard
Summary: A rewrite of until The 11th Doctor regenerates. After saving the world from Prisoner Zero, The Doctor invites Amy along with him, she then asks if Rory can come too, which The Doctor says yes too, but which man is haunting The Doctor's every step, if only he knew...


_**Hello there! Thank you for clicking on here to read this... pile of words, but yes enjoy reading and have yourselves an awesome day :D**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who or it's characters, I own my OC's, and I am not making money from this story :)**_

The Doctor walked around the main console of the TARDIS, something felt weird or wrong, being right here in the TARDIS, was he missing someone? He knew it wasn't Rose or any other compainons, he'd made his peace with those during the last days of his previous regeneration, so what was it? Maybe it was because he didn't have a companion, he always had one, something always made him feel happier sharing these adventures with someone, maybe he should invite Amy, he did promise her after all, but the time cortex had messed up and he didn't know what times he was putting in, good thing it landed not too far into the future or the past, rather than three million years into the past or future. He had just finished saving the earth from an interstellar criminal but yet the victory seemed so hollow, he felt empty but he couldn't put his finger on what's got in his mind. Amy Pond was outside and the doctor knew he had to leave the safety of the TARDIS and face her, sighing he pushed a lock of brown out of his face and stared longingly towards the doors, all he could seem to think about was a man voice, soft yet firm, reassuring the Doctor with the words 'The stars'. But what about the stars? The Doctor couldn't stop thinking about the young man; did he die under the Doctors wing? More than likely the Doctor thought, everyone seems to die or be horribly effected by him. He slapped himself mentally as the single tear ran down his cheek, green eyes threatening to break under the strain of salty, watery emotions. Rubbing his eye with his sleeve, the Doctor pulled himself together to face Miss Amy Pond.

Amy was bursting with excitement, her imaginary friend was actually real, he saved the world, she helped of course, and also he was pretty weird, perfect! She busied herself with some meaningless chores, tidying up her room, with the promise of 'I'll be there in a moment!' which left the Doctors lips just as soon as she reached the door, maybe he needed to adjust the warp core or whatever aliens do with their space machines. Her nose nearly melted when she found that found sandwich on top of dresser, once she was done with travelling this room was to be completely bleached, painted and bleached some more, as soon as the thought of travelling hit her for the first time, what would Rory say if he found out she left with a stranger the day, night before they were due to marry, she sat down on the bed thinking about the thought of him standing there all giddy only to wait for her to never arrive, did she want to do that to him? No of course, Rory was always constant in her life, always Rory, she twirled her hair around her fingers which soothed her when she was in a dilemma, and should she call off going with the Doctor? Or should she call Rory, but if she did call Rory what would she say 'Oh hey Rory I know it's our wedding tomorrow but you know that strange men you met today, yes he was The Doctor, and I'm going to travelling with him in his spaceship!' She knew Rory trusted her but sometimes there's a limit, she could try and ask if he could come along too, but she was worried whether he would say no and where would she be then? They could get married on some foreign planet, but what kind of wedding would that be? After spending all that money and time on wedding and now here she was trying to run away from it all she straightened out her policewoman's outfit, she wanted to change into something more appropriate but she didn't want to run the risk of The Doctor seeing her in her bra and knickers, so she stuck with the outfit, and perched herself on the edge of the bed awaiting for the space man to make his appearance from within the blue police box.

The Doctor reached for the door but stopped, the man, his voice ringing in his ears, 'Wow... The stars'. The Doctor finally decided to find this man, first he needed to see Amy and decide what to do and so he thrust the door open a smile glazed on his face, he didn't feel like smiling, whoever this person was they're gone now, why are was he seeking them out? Something was pulling him towards doing it, maybe it was curosity, all he knew was that he wanted to find them, he'd lost enough people, this time he didn't want to lose them. He stepped out into a bedroom that looked like a grown woman lived there if it wasn't for the essence of pink around the room; the walls were beige, it looked like no one really spent time in here, this was helped by the clothes littering the floor, it seemed Amy would just walk in and then leave, and there was a plain double bed with a blue blanket covering it, Amy was sat on top of it, still in her policewomen's outfit, she looked deep in thought, she'd tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, 'And here sat the little girl, sometimes time travel seemed so weird, even after all these years, it still affects me'

"Amy!" the Doctor bellowed hoping to bring her out of these thoughts, but to no avail

"Hi" she replied bland, his smile broke as well, not seeing the point in using a happy face when the person in front of him looked worse than he did. He decided to try and cheer her up, he threw himself on the bed, which was met with a yell from Amy, he begun to laugh, hoping to spread it and thankfully it worked to an extent at least, she giggled but soon it stopped and her face hell again, he decided to try and talk to her about it, because there was the possibility she'd join him, so he perched a hand on her shoulder and asked in a calm voice "Amy what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said quickly, hoping he wouldn't push her any further however he decided to try and get to the bottom of it

"Come on, you can tell me, we've been friends for ages haven't we?" The Doctor said with a smirk, Amy giggled again, it was true, well in a sense, he was more of an angel and now here he was, besides it was bothering her

"I'm not sure how I should say this, because I'm worried how you'll react to it"

"Believe me, travelling around the stars, has numbed me to 'shocking news' so come on what's wrong?" He smiled internally, knowing he'd broke down one of her walls

"Look over there" Amy pointed a finger towards the TARDIS, The Doctor thought she meant something was behind it, he rose to his feet and walked around the TARDIS, he turned around the corner to see a window with white curtains, thankfully they were closed, or else people would be worrying as to why there was a large, blue, police box in Amy's bedroom, but his eyes were mainly drawn to the bright white dress, the dress mirrored Amy perfectly, it was plain, no frilly bits or something hanging off, just a plain white dress and a veil, The Doctor became nervous, wondering what she meant, before with previous companions and people he's saved they've became a little bit obsessed, The Doctor was more worried when he saw a little blue TARDIS painting on the wall next to the dress, he turned back to Amy and nervously laughed "Are you wanting to marry me?"

"No you flipping idiot, I'm marrying someone else" 'thank heavens' The Doctor thought, 'so if she's getting married, why is she getting upset over it?'

"Then why are you getting upset Amy? Don't you want to marry him?" The Doctor came and sat back down with her, he looked into her eyes to see nothing but shock

"Of course I want to get married!" she stood up trying to get away from the impossible notion

"Then what's the problem?" The Doctor asked getting more and more confused about the whole situation

"Tomorrow" Amy said quietly, almost as if she was saying to herself

"What?" The Doctor stood up, he turned her around to look at him "Amy what did you say?"

"I said I'm getting married tomorrow" she looked down at the ground, feeling a little better after saying that, The Doctor burst out into laughter and gave her a tight handshake

"Well done Amy! Are you all excited for tomorrow?" He asked, filled by the happy energy of a wedding

"Yes, yes I am" she said still looking at the ground

"So what's wrong?" The Doctor kept getting more and more confused with each time she spoke, he hoped that soon he'd know what was wrong and then he could help her

"I wanted to travel with you but if I do then what about him, I'd feel horrible if I went off without him" She almost wanted to cry and yell at herself, she felt she was being so selfish

"Why don't he come with us" The Doctor asked placing his hands on her shoulder, she looked up at him, a smile creeping on her face

"Yeah why not?" The Doctor knew he the TARDIS could travel through time as well but just as much as this man, he couldn't remember how to, so instead of winding up somewhere random, he picked somewhere relatively safe, sure he chose random places but there was a level of safety, without knowing how to travel in time, those levels of safety would disappear and who knows where'll they would end up "So who's the lucky man?" The Doctor asked, Amy had gone into a shock of some sort, it looked like she was extremely happy to The Doctor, he walked over to the window, hoping to peek outside her bedroom window, to see how much it's changed. Amy had moved out of her childhood home some time ago, and he hadn't seen this new room was all lovely and new, he looked out to be met with a view which everyone expects from living in a village; fields of dark green grass as far as the eye could see, 'we're on the south side of the house' he noticed as there was no houses near here. Amy had crept up behind him, a smile now perfectly in place on her face, she jabbed him in the back, gaining his attention, he turned around, as soon as he had, she made up for all the time she was quiet "Do you remember the nurse we passed in the hospital?"

"The one with blonde short hair?" The Doctor asked, already knowing who he was

"Yep that's the one!" Amy looked as if she was about to jump up and down on the spot

"Ah so he has a more attractive brother?" The Doctor jokingly said

"What, no!" Amy pushed The Doctor, playfully, to show she wasn't mad

"I'm kidding!" the Doctor laughed, Amy shared in this laugh

"So how are you planning on telling him about travelling the stars with a man, who for many years he believed, was an imaginary friend?" The Doctor asked Amy after the laughter died down and the idea of the nurse travelling with him and Amy

"Well I'm not sure" Amy became saddened again at the thought of him calling her crazy or something like that

"If he really does love you, then surely he should trust you" The Doctor said looking out the window, memories threatening to resurface

"But there's a limit, isn't there?" Amy asked, with worry on her face

"No, well sometimes, but if can't take the time to just try and see, then maybe you shouldn't be marrying him" Amy's face fell again, she's spent so long picturing the perfect life with Rory and now it might not exist, sure it sounded weird but The Doctor had a point, the proof will be in whether Rory decides to meet up with her and The Doctor but what Rory said no? Fuck it, life is about risks "Okay I've psyched myself up for it, Doctor?" He was staring still out the window, somewhere out there is that man I keep thinking about, I'll find you, there's been enough sadness

"Amy I need to do something before we go" He said with his back to her, she looked at him in disbelief

"But Doctor last time you left me behind for years!" she nearly screamed

"I promise Amy I won't leave you behind but I need to do something" The Doctor turned to Amy and stared into hers, her eyes not meeting his because of fear, he took her hand in his and rubbed circles "Amy I will be back here to pick you up and this fiancée, trust me"Amy looked looked up at The Doctor, he was asking if he could leave to make him happy, she'd noticed as adventure drew to a close The Doctor looked sad, Amy wondered what it was, surely this thing was bigger and now he needs to find something or do something, she looked down at his hand encasing hers she stared it, she knew he wasn't an angel but he wasn't human, but no matter he needed to live his life, Amy took her hand away from his, grabbed it within both of hers, and spoke gently to him "Go Doctor, do whatever you need to do" He smiled at her which she returned

"Thank you for understanding Amy, I promise I'll be here on the dot"

"When?" She asked already trying to keep hidden her happiness

"In three hours" The Doctor said, thinking he didn't want to commit much to this, as this all could be a figment of his imagination

"I'll see you then Doctor, hopefully I can convince my fiancée to come with us and Doctor? Good luck" The Doctor ran and gave Amy a tight hug, more of a promise than a hug, he then ran towards the TARDIS doors, before he lept inside he turned to Amy and cheered "See you tomorrow Amy!" and waved a goodbye to her which she returned with one of her own. Both Amy and the Doctor went their separate ways to; Amy disappeared around the corner of her room and down the stairs to the sound of wild whirling.

The Doctor went to input a random planet, hoping he'd find one without civilization or one with a small one, the TARDIS stopped jerking around and stopped, The Doctor walked to the doors and flung the doors open his eyes were met with; massive trees which seemed to extend towards the sky, like fingers, the trees were close together which meant The Doctor could see the green sky, he looked around him to check to see if there was danger anywhere, he only saw, a lake with green waters, and a forest encasing all around him, he seemed to be in a clearing of sorts, he shouted a 'Hello' which was echoed everywhere, he stilled waiting for something to appear and try to eat him or something, but nothing came, there wasn't much movement either just some birds flapping their wings to warn other birds that something new had just arrived but apart from that everything seemed fine, he decided to let down his guard, he then begun to sit upon the green grass which was here, he rested his back against the TARDIS, he felt absolutely calm and happy, he looked around and noticed that it seemed that no one bothers to investigate it, he looked around, nothing seemed to worth thousands of credits or whatever it could be, so he supposed that's why, nothing was going on really. He really begun to enjoy this place it's awesome to be able to travel through time and space but sometimes it felt good to kick back and relax, The Doctor prayed that no one wanted to build a spa here as this place might become his new relaxation place. Some small birds came closer into view they seemed to have purple feathers on their body, this was matched on most of their head apart from a bald patch on the very top they also had two beaks upon their faces, one was top of the other, but apart from the beaks they could pass for being a bird from earth,as they got closer more seemed to appear, it seemed to be a community of the birds as the biggest of them seemed to be the ones getting closer, and the ones in the background were much smaller ones, more than likely babies, now it became more apparent to The Doctor as to why they were getting closer , maybe they were attempting to get rid of The Doctor or investigate, once about six had got close enough they flew around The Doctor's head, checking him on a more aerial view or maybe they were trying to provoke him, thinking they had the advantage, however The Doctor kept his cool and remained still but his eyes forever on the birds overhead. After a while they all landed, squawked loudly for the little ones to hear, they ran over to them and they all then proceeded to leave, some of the larger ones remained until the rest had left, once they did, they quickly followed after the group. 'Well at least there's nothing threatening, maybe' The Doctor shrugged, pulled himself up, he opened up the doors to the TARDIS, he walked over to the main console, 'I think I'll just and wait for Amy' The Doctor, as he touched the main switches, a loud scream filled his mind, he spun around to see no one there, he turned back around and heard it again, this time he knew it was in his head, but from what? Then it hit him, it must be from this man, he must have screamed and something has triggered that in The Doctor, but what? His head hurt, he thought he could go out for some fresh air, he walked down the ramp to the doors but he just dropped them and begun to cry, he wasn't why, The Doctor sat in front of the doors with his knees pressed up against his chest staring at the main console, trying to figure out why he was acting this way and constantly playing over in his head 'Wow... The stars' and for while the Doctor sat there lost to time.

Rory was woken by a fist pounding on his door, he was watching something after a long and weird shift at the hospital, soon he fell asleep and then he was hearing this pounding at his front door, he walked to the door, mumbling 'bloody bastard' under his breath, he opened his door, in his half sleep laden state, his eyes bolted open once he saw Amy at his house panting deeply and leaning against the frame of the door, he quickly invited inside knowing that if she was here then something important was due to be said, then he begun to panic thinking she going to call off the wedding. He ushered her into the living room, Rory had to sit down, worrying very much indeed, Amy however wanted to stand and pace it seemed, only furthering Rory's suspicion of a break up, her breath seemed to return to her at there, Rory was panicking deep inside, silence seemed to fill the room, like it was a noise in itself, but then Amy broke the silence with a quiet whisper"Rory I need to talk with you" this panicked him further

"What about?" he said trying to sound all macho but it sounded quiet and his voice cracked at the end

"You know about today with that man?" Amy said, looking away from Rory

"Yeah" then Rory began to try and click things into place "Oh god you're leaving me for him?!" Rory said, again his voice cracking, Amy just gave him a scowl

"No Rory why would I do that? Anyway, he's..." Amy cut herself off, getting nervous about all this, Rory rose trying to comfort her

"Amy, come on, you know you can talk to me about anything" He placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them

"Rory how long have we known each other?" Rory decided to play along with her

"Well we been friends since primary school, but we properly started hanging out in secondary school, we were bunched together on a science project, I still remember we argued all the way till the end and then on the day we made a potato clock, and tried to pass it off as a next invention, as when you done with it you could turn it into chips, we didn't win but we had a blast and then we began hanging out and then during college I asked you out which shocked you as you thought I was gay" Rory took a deep breath, and laughed at the memory of Amy's face when he asked her out in the cafe and at the same time a gay man named Gary was coming up behind him, Amy had tried to find him a guy to date, she called off what she called operation 'No lone cockerel' and she told Gary the mistake, he was a bit upset of course but he took it well and wished her well, and then Amy's and Rory's continued to the point where they are now and about to be married. Rory looked over at Amy's face expecting to see her equally laughing but saw he face pale and her hands clamping down on her palms, worried, Rory took her hands in his. This shocked Amy as the same warmth which not too long ago was created by a space man, only adding to the fact she wasn't imagining it. "Amy please tell me what's wrong" Amy turned upwards to face Rory, his face full of hope and safety, she decided to tell him about everything, the Doctor, travelling through the stars, and she had secured her and him a passage to see new worlds, experience adventure and experiencing new tastes, sounds, sights, everything. "Rory I know I'm going to sound insane but please trust me, I need you too" and then Amy went into her story whist a still and wide eyed Rory listened to her.

The Doctor was walking around the TARDIS his jacket removed long ago, his face filled with frustration, after at least an hour of staring at the doors he had finally deciphered one extra thing, it wasn't just short sentence it was a deep conversation, and he know it didn't end well 'Don't you dare! Doctor...' this further upset the Doctor, he didn't even have a face or anything all he knows is the Doctor hurt him, hopefully not physically but the evidence wasn't stacking in his favour, tired, the Doctor stepped outside the TARDIS and headed to the nearby crystal blue lake. As he headed outside, he peaked the door open slightly blinded himself from the sunlight as he spent a lot of time inside the dark TARDIS, once his eyes adjust to blinding light he stepped towards the lake, hoping none of the bloody birds would be nearby, luckily enough none were nearby maybe they had finally just got bored of investigating the TARDIS, once The Doctor decided to get up off the floor, they all seemed to pick up on this and begun to flap around the TARDIS, squawking, The Doctor tried to scream at them to go away but that just made they louder, so he decided to walk around and keep his mind busy whist he waited for them all to go. He didn't think they were violent, but those beaks looked like they could do some damage if it wanted to. The Doctor knelt down by the lake and splashed some water on his face in order to cool himself off inside and outside, he decided to take a quick drink from the pool of water, but he drank as much as a horse when he hand pulled up to his lips, the hand kept going back for more and more, he didn't know why and this water didn't taste funny or anything strange so he figured it would be okay. As he finished drinking he begun to try and rationalize why he was drinking so much of this water; maybe he would think more if he had some water inside him, maybe the water would freshen up his mind or something like that. Once he was finished he looked up from the pool to head back, be fell over in surprise, his ass landing on the grassy bank, and staring at him was the outline of a young man, a light seemed to be covering his body preventing The Doctor from seeing him in full. He was stood above the water, The Doctor laid still until the man begun to walked towards him, The Doctor meant to back away and run but something was preventing him from doing so, he continued till just on the edge of the bank, his voice rung out "Stop" The Doctor jumped, he was planning on running away

"W-who are you?" The Doctor asked, fearing the answer

"Can't you remember me?" the young man turned away from the Doctor

"I'm sorry, please talk to me, I'm sorry" the Doctor begged the man, to which he continued to look away from The Doctor

"You really have forgotten me?" the young man sounded hurt and upset

"Yes, I'm so sorry" continuing to beg and to try and please the man to prevent him from leaving

"You know what I am Doctor" the man said, his back still to The Doctor

"I do?" The Doctor, more strength coming through his voice

"It has something to with the water" The man said, trying to jog his mind

"Something... Something in the water?" The Doctor asked, trying to connect the dots, he looked down at the pool and begun to think, then it clicked "Something in the water, it's reacting with my brain, and then it's creating this projection!"

"Well done" The young man said, he turned to face The Doctor, his face still out of focus

"So why is your body here but not in clear focus?" The Doctor asked, still not sure if he was right and whether then man was just messing with him

"You don't know much about me at all. well you did, and now you can't remember" the man replied solemnly

"What do I do now?" The Doctor stood up, trying to be on the same level as the man, hoping to regain some sort of power in all this

"That's up to you, Doctor" the man begun to walk away from The Doctor

"I want to know who you are, please!" the Doctor begged to the man and fell to his knees, feeling weak

"Don't worry, trust in yourself" The man waved to The Doctor his head just beyond the edge of the pool but above the water, he looked up and for a moment he could make out a smile,then just as he appeared he disappeared, The Doctor jumped back up and ran with all his might to the TARDIS, shooing away all the birds near the TARDIS, he charged at the doors flinging them open, he grabbed his jacket from the floor, placing it on his shoulders in one fluid movement, he grabbed the TARDIS's levers and swung them, bellowing aloud, "I know what to do!" his grin lighting all of the TARDIS.

Amy decided to sit down but Rory instead paced around room, with his arms hung still by his sides, Amy was worried as to what Rory was thinking about, maybe he thought she needed mental help, or maybe he was going to call off the wedding, she about jumped out of her skin when he finally spoke "Amy do you want to marry me?" he turned to face her

"Of course, why would you say such a thing?" Amy was hurt that he could say such a thing

"Sometimes when the body and mind gets over stressed, like for planning for a wedding, it begins to act out in different ways, maybe you believe this marriage is more like a prison, and this whole thing is you trying to leave the prison" Rory sat down, placed his hands on her knee, she flicked them away and stood up and turned away from him

"How could you say that Rory?" she said, hurt, thinking she didn't want to marry him and that she was making all this up

"I'm only trying to rationalise all this Amy, I mean come on! Your imaginary friend, now is real and is in fact an alien and wants to take us to see the universe" Rory yelled, thinking maybe if he did then maybe all this would sink in to her, it didn't, in a cold and harsh tone she said

"I'm going to meet this Doctor and I am travelling with him, I came to see you, to invite you Rory, but if you don't want to come, then fine" Amy begun to walk out the door, ignoring Rory's calls, she walked all the way home, she didn't want to cry, she was just mad, mad at Rory for not believing her, sure it was far fetched but what was the harm in trying? And to an extent she was mad with herself, coming now a day before their marriage to say 'let's forget about the wedding, let's go meet my imaginary friend, who isn't imaginary but actually he's an alien!'. She was also mad with The Doctor as well; she waited for him, for so long, after seeing so many psychiatrists she eventually gave up on him, she didn't think she could ever forgive him for it, but somehow she did, just like that, maybe she liked him? No, she'd already been down this road, Amy wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was attracted to him for a while, more in the sense of freedom and doing what you like, when you like, and here she was going travelling with him, instead of marrying Rory, was this right? She thought so, the rage helped smooth it out but it was mainly to due with the fact that if Rory was offered training in America to become a doctor or something like that, then she'd be all for it, and now when it came to her, he was all against it. Amy had walked into her room and begun to pack some clothes, she'd found this old dull pink suitcase, with faded sequins along the side, she reached for any clothes really, just wanting to pack and be done with it all, when she looked at her dress, she was to throw it out the window, but she didn't she rubbed the material in her fingers and remembered how giddy she'd been when she brought it, she laughed a little at the memory, hoping to have many more. She let the material fall from her fingers and walked over to her set of drawers where a pad of paper and a pen lay, she needed to leave a note for everyone, so it didn't look like she'd been kidnapped but then she had to word it carefully so people didn't think it was a suicide letter, she sat down on the bed and begun to write, after a few minutes or so, she looked back at the pad of paper;

_I need to have one last rush of freedom, I love Rory but I just need it, I'll be back, please don't worry about me, I'll try and see if I can send some postcards or something. I'm sorry to everyone who's taken the time to and be there for me and Rory, and please tell Rory I love him._

Once Amy was happy with the note, she laid back down her bed, going over in her mind if she'd forgotten something and so far the only thing was Rory, she pushed that thought from her mind as a deep knocking at her door came, she was worried as to who it was, maybe it was The Doctor? Nah he'd beam in here or something like that, so who could it be? She got up and straightened out the police woman's outfit, 'after all this I am getting changed, there's not a doubt',, she then picked up the note, thinking she'd save some time and bring it down with her, she then walked down the stairs slowly, as she could see the person beyond the door was panting and leaning against the frame, once she opened it, she saw Rory there, stood with two suitcases "Hello" she said coldly, still mad at him for it all

"Hi, I'm here" he said between breathes, it did look like a lot of baggage he was carrying

"Right..." Amy said, getting ready to slam the door in his face, he thrust out a hand to stop the door, and wedged a foot in for good measure

"Amy I'm sorry, I am, please, let me prove it to you, I'm here to travel with you and this Doctor fella" Rory threw her a sheepish smile, she sighed and widened the door, allowing him to come in, he gave her a quick 'thank you' and dragged his bags inside, Amy threw the note into the living room to prevent Rory from seeing it, once Rory had brought his bags inside, he pulled Amy into a hug, and whispered into her hair "I'm sorry" she gave him a hug back, they remained like that for a while, but they broke away, Rory was still clutching one of Amy's hand with one of his own "So now what Amy?" Rory said, trying to keep everything moving, and trying to stop and think about what he was doing

"Well last time he was in my room so I think he'll appear there" Rory gave a her a funny look "Don't think to much into it, I love you" Amy said trying to make sure Rory didn't panic again

"Well we need to leave a note explaining why we're gone" Rory said, finally coming round to it all

"Let's just say we're helping a friend in crisis!"

"Perfect Rory, you write the note and I just need to do something"

Amy had ran into the living room and tore up the note violently, Rory walked in to bring Amy the note, he handed it her, he thought against asking Amy why there was pieces of paper everywhere, Amy begun to read the note;

_One of our dear friends, need us, we're left to help them_

_"_Well it isn't perfect but it'll do" Amy handed the note back to Rory, they both walked back out into the main hallway where Rory left the note on top of the mat, they decided to wait to for a few minutes, just waiting for The Doctor to turn up.

Once a few minutes had passed, Rory and Amy ran up the stairs clutching a suitcase each along with as many bags as possible, they reached landing in breakneck speed and ran into Amy's bed room, Amy was first into it but Rory remained by the doorway, afraid of what was going to happen, if this Doctor didn't turn up, what would Amy do? Would she get depressed? Would she realise how crazy all this was? His mind kept zooming around with all these thoughts, Amy meanwhile was zooming around the room making sure everything was at least tidy. Rory stayed out her way, knowing better than to get her to calm down once she was all fired up, she was like a demon, lighting fast but dangerous. Soon Amy had sat down on the bed Rory joined her once she'd stopped jumping around, after some time, Rory checked his watch as it had been some time, he looked to see that it was almost three in the morning, nearly an hour after The Doctor said he would turn up Rory's patience was shot and Amy finally accepted that The Doctor wasn't coming she wanted to cry, she'd made herself look beyond stupid, more crazy. After ten more minutes Rory tapped Amy on the shoulder, "Come on Amy, let's go get ready for bed" Amy opened her mouth to argue but she saw no point to it, they turned away towards the door frame, Rory clutching Amy and Amy dragging her feet thinking 'He said he'd be back' just then as they were about to leave, a loud screeching sound echoed through their ears as the Doctor had finally arrived. The doors flung open, and a mop of brown hair appeared "Are we all ready to leave?" Amy shook her head for both her and Rory as Rory had lost all powers of speech, Amy knew Rory would try and find a way out of this, so she grabbed as many bags as she could, The Doctor carried the rest inside, Rory just stood by the door frame, completely shocked, Amy had to drag him inside, she slammed the doors shut "Where to Doctor?" she asked quickly wanting to get the hell outta there

He ran over to pull some levers, before he pulled the last he said back to Amy with an air of calmness "To find Pierce" and he slammed down the last lever.

_**Well did everyone enjoy it? Love to hear what you have to say, anyone excited for the new Doctor? **_


End file.
